Vice or Virtue
by Tramp.Is.Me.Maybe
Summary: A girl enters Arsenal's life, who saved his life during a mission, which caused him to owe her a favour. Arsenal believe he is every bit different from her. She was a sinner and he was a hero. However is he as different from her as he thought he was? Or are they the same? (Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in YJ.)
1. Chapter 1

**My first fic on Young Justice. I do not really understand the storyline since I've just started watching it and I am getting muddled. :|  
**

**I apologise in advance for grammatical errors and inaccurate facts. ( Give me a PM if you there are inaccurate facts. I really need the help.)  
**

**Pls read on!  
**

* * *

_" I've got something even better, satisfaction."_

_Roy left the building with Ollie and Red Arrow, not noticing a shadowy figure slowly merging with its surroundings._

" There seems to be several bombings at many different locations recently. And these are the locations.

The blue screen revealed a map with coordinates and pictures of the various places where bombings occurred.

"Arsenal, Blue Beetle and Aqualad, there's might be an attempted bombing in Seattle at one of the abandoned safe houses. I would like you to check it our thoroughly. Make sure that no one gets hurt."

The tree men stood up from their seats as they received their three lads head out in the direction of the given coordinates. The safe house was somewhere near the cliff at the sea. Arsenal and Bluebeetle smoothly arrived at the safe house where they've met Aqualad appearing from the sea.

" So what's the plan Aqualad?"

" Ok. So Arsenal, you will be watching our backs from the outside. Blue Beetle will check the first level and I will check the second level. Now go."

The boys soon quickly went to their stations, on high alert. Blue Beetle and Aqualad entered the safe house once they've decided that Arsenal had reached his station. Blue Beetle and Aqualad entered the safehouse stealthily, being extra careful that they did not alarm anyone in the building while being on high alert. Blue Beetle looked around his surroundings. There was nothing much, just stacks of cargo boxes however what he did not notice was the shadows shifting behind him.

Aqualad, walked slowly, with every step he took he made sure that there were no movements. However even though he was being extra careful he would never find anyone because he did not notice that his brain was already under control when he first step into the room. Now he was only under the impression that he was in a seemingly empty room.  
Arsenal got to the roof he looked hoping to find some kind of small opening so that he was able to look through but to no avail. The roof , though worn out, bears no openings but only a few dense scratches.

Arsenal cursed under his breath as he patrolled around the safe house, carelessly missing the sight of a moving person who had just wittingly moved out of his scope.

Arsenal suddenly felt that something was not right. He listened carefully. Something was really not right, he could feel it. He remembered he heard the sound of the water from the sea crashing into the cliff. However the sound was getting softer as if the waves were slowly moving away.

" Aqualad, Blue Beetle," whispered Arsenal to the tiny communicator, " Something's not right here, I think you need to … URGH!"

" Hello? Arsenal? What's wrong? Can you read me? Arsenal?" Aqualad said agitatedly, " Blue Beetle go out and see what has happened to Arsenal now."

" Roger that."

Blue beetle quickly blasted through the walls only to be faced with a huge wall of rising water which was towering over him. Before he was able to react, the wall of water crashed down on him with great momentum washing him away. Soon enough Blue Beetle lost consciousness.  
_  
Where am I? A lab? What? Why can't I move? My hands! I can't move them! Where's my arm?  
_  
Arsenal awoke with a start. He got up slowly. Scanning his environment, dripping water from his hair and the way the ground shimmered like small diamonds stuck to the ground proved that the big wave he'd seen before he went unconscious was no illusion.  
He got up slowly and steadied himself as he got to his feet. As his eyes got into focus, he noticed something, a shadow, no, a person standing few meters away from him. The light from the moon was dim but he was still able to see a person standing at the edge of the cliff. The person's lips were moving. Though the voice was soft, softer than a whisper, he got the message thanks to the warm breeze which brought the voice to his ears.  
_  
You owe me a favour Roy Harper._

And the person fell from the edge of the cliff, with no sound of a body hitting against the rough waves.

* * *

**Thx for reading!**

**Reviews are encouraged, help with inaccurate facts are needed.**

. 


	2. Chapter 2

**The 2nd Chpt of my YJ story is more of a linking chpt.  
Kinda awkward chpt.**

* * *

"What happened out there team?"

Blue beetle and Arsenal stiffened when they were reminded of their failure. Kaldur looked at his partners and sighed.

"I'm sorry Nightwing. While we were searching around the safe house there was a sudden huge wave which washed over us. It destroyed the safe house too along the way. However there was nothing out of place there."

Kaldur , the calmest of the group, gave a brief explanation to Nightwing, hoping that the serious raven-haired man would accept it. Nightwing sighed.

" Alright. However do you guys know what caused the wave?"

Blue beetle and Kaldur shook their head solemnly however Arsenal was hesitant. He remembered the voice he heard, the message that was sent to him and most of all the shadow of the person.

" Arsenal… Arsenal? What's wrong?" Nightwing asked.

Arsenal pushed back his thoughts quickly and mumbled 'nothing'. Nightwing noticed Arsenal's actions that showed how uncomfortable Arsenal was with his question. Arsenal noticed the dip in the corners of Nightwing's mouth though Nightwing nodded and dismissed the group. Arsenal knew his hesitant response had raised Nightwing's suspicion. He knows his friend well, even though he has disappeared for eight years, that his friend was onto him thanks to his excellent detective skills_. Curse crazy people and their crazy detective six sense. _  
Someone tapped on Arsenal's shoulder, he turned around to see Kaldur.

" Are you okay my friend? I know Nightwing is… harsh in his words but he does not blame you." Kaldur said with a reassuring smile.

Arsenal nodded he appreciated his friend's console but he was still angry because he did not complete what he was meant to do. Arsenal stepped into the zeta tube to be transported back to Gotham City, back to his humble abode.  
He dumped his weapons on the floor which landed with a thud. Arsenal retreated to his room and flopped on his bed. He heaved a great big sigh while staring up at the bare ceiling. It has been three months since leaving the Queen manor, getting money from Ollie to buy an apartment of his own, continuing where he left off in life. Arsenal groaned into his hands. He was stressed, angry. Why was he not as good as his clone? He was the original for Christ's sake he should be better member of Justice League or not. He is angry with himself. Slowly, Arsenal dragged himself out of his bed. He got rid of his shirt and to the kitchen.

" Welcome home."

" Thanks…"

Roy stopped in his tracks.

He turned around. There on the wooden table, a shadowy figure. Arsenal's mechanical arm changed into a canon-like weapon.

" Come out now or else I'll shoot," Arsenal threatened.

The figure moved, a light thud was heard as the figure got off the table. Slowly the figure appeared from the shadows. It was…a little girl.

" Uhm, who are you?"

The petite little girl blinked once, then twice. Corners of her mouth twitched.

" Dolce Vanz."

" How do you get in here? How did you know I live here?"

Dolce looked at him with wide innocent eyes.

" I stalked you."

" What?...How? Ugh... nevermind."

Arsenal lowered his arm but he did not lower his guard. It was not that he was mean and is always judgemental, okay maybe he is. It was her physical appearance that caused him to be paranoid. It has nothing to do with her curly raven hair, which is really just to long, or her doll like appearance though she was not wearing anything fancy. It was the eyes. The mismatched eyes, how it differ from each other.

A sudden growl broke the silence.

Arsenal watched in awe as Dolce licked her nimble fingers. The girl ate so fast he would not be surprise if the girl was a human-slash-vacuum cleaner. She finished a bowl of thick soup, three bread, 2 slices of chocolate cake and washed them down with three glass of juice in the matter of seconds.  
The little girl lightly placed the glass back on the table.

Dolce blushed, " I'm sorry I had not eaten for days."

"Ah… that's alright. But I would like some answers, like how did you find me and why."

Dolce looked down then took out a neatly folded piece of paper that was hidden in her sleeves and waved it in front of Arsenal's face. Arsenal inspected itbefore touching the small package. _Hey, it does not hurt to be extra careful._

Arsenal gave Dolce a questioning look. Dolce shrugged and looked innocently at him. He frowned. However he gingerly opened his letter despite his better judgement. He figured if he wants answer he has to be a little bit braver.  
Out came a piece of paper , Arsenal unfolded the paper. On the piece of browning paper, were filled with words foreign words that he had never seen before.

" What is this? A joke?" Rage is starting to bubble inside him.

" You mean you don't understand Italian?"

" No, of course not!"

" You understand Japanese , the least known language , but not Italian the most beautiful language in this world and you do not understand Italian. What kind of person are you?" Dolce ranted.

Arsenal looked at Dolce rambling on and on while wondering what is he doing with the girl.

" Alright, alright so what does it say?"

Dolce heaved a sigh of annoyance and snatched the paper from Arsenal's grasp. She mumbled softly in rapid Italian.

" It says her that you are now one of my chess pieces in this little game we are playing."

" WHAT? I WILL NEVER JOIN IN ANY STUPID KID'S GAME!"

" But you have to! Or else I will be stuck like this forever! And then humanity will be in danger and there will be great inbalance in this world!"  
When Dolce mentioned 'danger', it caught Arsenal's attention.

" What do you mean 'danger'?"

Dolce's face hardened, her little doll face became solemn.

" A big war is starting and it ain't good."

* * *

**The end. For now.  
**


End file.
